


Entertaining the Troops

by Rob Kelk (The_Fenspace_Collective)



Category: Fenspace
Genre: Fenspace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-19
Updated: 2007-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/Rob%20Kelk





	Entertaining the Troops

**June 6, 2012**  
7:28 GMT  
Space Station _Stellvia_

"The Boskonians were waiting in ambush _again_ , damn them. That's the third action this week that's gone sour."

"'Gone sour'? Is that what you call the loss of a dozen ships?"

"No, I call the loss of a dozen ships 'a damned shame'. But if we don't do something to plug our information leak, there's going to be a hell of a lot more damned shames."

"... You're right. But how do we find the leak?"

"Simple, my dear. I've discussed this with Haruhi, and she's all for it. We take our radio show on the road."

A few hours later, the _Epsilon Blade_ was on its way to the Belt.

 **June 6, 2012**  
17:11 GMT  
Between Mars and the Asteroid Belt

Two men, not strangers but not quite friends, stood in their ships' airlocks.

"Do you think this is going to work, Noah?"

"It's the best idea we could come up with back at headquarters, Katz." Noah Scott handed Katz Schrodinger a thick sheaf of papers. "That's the entire plan. We're counting on you to make it work, once I finish my part. Good luck."

"We're going to need it, with this plan. Don't get blown out of the sky."

"You, either. Oh, Sora said to say 'hi'."

 **June 7, 2012**  
10:27 GMT  
6565 Reiji

Noah closed the briefcase that was cuffed to his wrist and handed a thin sheaf of papers to the only other person in the room. "I'm sure you understand why Haruhi wanted someone to deliver these battle plans in person, Captain."

"Of course, Mr. Scott," replied the Pirate as both men stood up. "We can't take the risk of somebody discovering this before we implement it. But why the delay after assembling?"

For a moment, Noah looked like he'd bitten a lemon. "Haruhi said so."

"And there's no arguing with her, is there?"

"I'm afraid not. Is my people's show over yet?"

"If your time estimate was right, the actors still have seven minutes to perform before the end of the script. You and they should be returning to your ship within a minute of each other."

"Wonderful; we'll be able to make our next stop with plenty of time to spare. Oh, one more thing... I've always wondered: is the name supposed to be 'Harlock' or 'Herlock'?"

The Pirate glared at Noah. "We don't think about that, and neither should you."

 **June 7, 2012**  
13:18 GMT  
Novyi Petrovichi, 4 Vesta

"Now let me introduce you to the main cast of _Red Lad_ : Kohran Li, who plays Red Lad; Lucie Cormier, who plays Miss Maire; and Earl O'Shaughnessy, who plays Dirk Boscome!"

The Dean of the Vesta Institute of Biochemistry closed his office door, giving him and Noah some privacy. "Okay, what's the deal this time?"

Noah opened his briefcase and withdrew a thin sheaf of papers from it. "There's another offensive planned for the day after tomorrow. I doubt that you'll need to worry any more than usual, but if anything goes wrong, I suspect the Professor will bring the casualties here for long-term treatment."

"Damn it, Scott, we're a university, not a hospital!"

"The VIB is the closest thing to a hospital anywhere near the front lines. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you can't just let people die for lack of prompt treatment, can you?" Noah handed the papers to the Dean.

"I guess not. Say, you're the one who took Swansen and the others to _Grover's Corners_ earlier this year, aren't you?"

"That's right."

"How is she?"

"Leda's doing fine, sir. I'm surprised you remember her."

"She's the best student we've ever had here."

 **June 7, 2012**  
22:07 GMT  
498 Tokio

"I never thought I'd _ever_ visit this place," muttered Noah as the airlock cycled.

"We're just lucky they like the show," muttered Yoriko in return. "Otherwise they'd never have let us land."

The airlock opened to reveal a reception area, with three teenagers dressed in their culture's formal outfits. "Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Asteroids, Mr. Scott," said the only female in the team.

"Thank you, miss," replied Noah as evenly as he could. "I don't mean to be rude..."

"Yeah, right," whispered one of the teenaged males to the other.

"...but we're on a tight schedule. If you'd take Ms. Cormier, Ms. Li, and Mr. O'Shaughnessy to the assigned auditorium, they'll be happy to put on a live _Red Lad_ show for your brave fighters. While they're doing that, Ms. Nikaido would like to buy some provisions, and I need to meet with whoever your operational liaison is for Operation Great Justice." Noah held up the briefcase. "In private."

 **June 8, 2012**  
3:03 GMT  
Somewhere in the Belt

"Yoriko, we're having some trouble deploying this sensor bouy. Should I wake Noah?"

"No, Yayoi, I'm sure that Kohran can handle it."

"I sure can! Give me ten minutes..."

 **June 8, 2012**  
10:46 GMT  
Hogsmeade, 10 Hygiea

"Thank you for your cooperation in this, Headmaster." Noah closed his briefcase.

"Hogwarts has suffered as much from Death Eater attacks as anyone else in the Belt has, Mr. Scott," commented the headmaster as he looked through the papers Noah had given him. "Your people's performance should be finished by now. Are you sure you won't stay for luncheon?"

"I wish we could, but we have a few more stops to make today. We can't keep everyone else waiting, can we?"

"Of course you're correct. But before you go, could I possibly get Ms. Li's autograph?"

 **June 8, 2012**  
19:14 GMT  
Foundry _Hephaestus_

"... I hope we won't need your services, but if things go wrong, we'll need some wreckers out there to recover our ships before the Boskonians can rip the weapons out of them."

"I understand, Mr. Scott," replied Hermes. "Please leave the orders from Ms. Suzumiya on the desk; I'll read them later."

Noah did so. "I'm surprised that you even have a desk, let alone an office."

"It's actually Mr. Wiregeek's desk. Please say hello to Ms. Fujisawa for me."

"I will."

 **June 8, 2012**  
19:27 GMT  
Just off Foundry _Hephaestus_

"Yayoi, Hermes says 'hello'."

"I wish I could have said hello to her in person."

"I'm sorry, but I need you at the helm at all times when we're this close to the action. But that was out last stop in the Belt; let's go."

 **June 8, 2012**  
23:39 GMT  
Between Mars and the Asteroid Belt

"We're picking up unscheduled activity near bouy seventeen."

Noah consulted his notes. "That's where we told the Potterites that the task force was gathering. Let Katz know, then call everyone else and tell them the plan's changed."

 **June 10, 2012**  
09:26 GMT  
Space Station _Stellvia_

"...and _Hephaestus_ reports that they were able to salvage enough parts and weapons from the Boskonian hulks to build three fighter-class ships. Also, morale is up across the Star Patrol because of the USO tour; we should consider more tours with other acts. The only loose end we have is the exact identity of the Wizarding World double-agent."

Yoriko walked in on the meeting. "Not any more. Katz just called in from Hogwarts; they're going to need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"What, _again?"_


End file.
